Danganronpa: The Storm of the Century
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: It wasn't supposed to have gone down that way. It was supposed to be safe. Of course it was all part of a bigger plan, a bigger story. Of course most stories have planned endings. Of course its the job of a story teller to make sure there's a happy ending in the end, or else to audience gets a little upset, which lately usually ends with a dead body and a deadly trial. SYOC CLOSED.
1. Opening

**Well I know its been a while and this probably isn't what you guys were expecting from me and I apologize, the next chapter of Reboot of Mutual Killing is on its way (I'll go into more details about my one month disappearance, but I was swamped with essays and exams). But now I'm done with school and back home so I've got more time to write as long as I can focus on it.**

 **Another story, I know. But I've got reasons. I've been planning this while I was doing all my school stuff so I didn't go totally insane, and found myself wanting to actually write it after thinking more about it. This story will heavily tie in with RoMK in several ways, and we'll see characters from it being mentioned in this one and vise versa. Since its going to be the same universe as RoMK, that means that none of the talents from that story can be used, along with canon. For those of you who haven't read RoMK, I'll give you a list in the application, though I urge you to read it since both stories will tie in with each other.**

 **One thing I'm going to point out is, that these students aren't actually going to be Hope's Peak Students, as the 79th class was the final decided class before the Tragedy in my timeline, however, these will be the students who were on the school's list for possibly being part of the 80th class, though no decisions were made before the Tragedy.**

 **If you already have a character in RoMK, feel free to go ahead and sign up again. Of course I'm still going to be critical of which characters I'll be picking, so don't start slacking on me. I'll also be putting in one of my characters into this story that I decided will be the main character, so we'll get to meet him in a bit. If you've got any questions or concerns feel free to message me, I'm usually able to get on every so often throughout the day and in the morning, but mainly nights (Of course this could be different if you're not EST) but regardless, I'll reply as soon as I'm able. Without wasting any more time, let's meet our main character shall we?  
**

* * *

Day 584- 2:19 A.M.

Entry No. 329

One thing I've always enjoyed is some well placed irony. Like a character hinting at their death later in the movie, or a seemingly meaningless event leading to a catastrophic disaster. Even a few clever oxymorons are good enough sometimes. When a story is capable of delivering irony right, its a story worth telling. I guess that just makes the current state of the world at the moment an amazing story.

I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself again aren't I? I know its the same old boring story every time, but I like to make sure everyone's up to date with the most accurate information. It hasn't really been too long since everything went down, since the world basically ended. Probably a little over a year or so, I dunno I haven't seen a calendar in months. I'm stuck up in some old building with a little under two dozen other kids, living off the land and scavenging anything we can. We try not to go into the cities, its a bit too crazy in there. People killing each other, or worse. Decapitation, dismemberment, disembowelment, self immolation, I've seen it all in the past year, and it never really gets any easier to see.

I guess the only reason we're still alive is because of a few kids barely over than us telling us that the old building would be a good place to hide out, that and the fact that most of us have some really helpful talents. I won't list them this time, its such a bother. Last night a few of us had to head into the city, like usual it wasn't pretty. I don't even know why I went. What's a silly old Story Teller like me good at other than talking out of my ass when I need to? Anyways, we ended up nearly being killed by some crazy guy screaming about hope.

Oh, look at that, more irony. Someone talking about hope as they prepare to tear a hole in some kid they just met. Wonderful world we're living in. Well we lost Tado to that guy. Shame, I kinda liked him, but he should have run a bit faster.

I just found out a little while ago that we're going to be heading to a new location a while away, since there's a possibility we were followed. Apparently one of the others got word from the people who told use to hide there in the first place. I'm not sure exactly where we're going, but I heard its gonna take us past the old Redwood Prison, which is a lot farther than I'd like to walk. So I've got to pack up and get a move on. We've only got a few hours of sleep till its time to leave.

Until next time, stay alive.

Toshiro Kunikida.

* * *

 **So there's Shiro, the Super High School Level Storyteller. I'm not going to say much else about the opening, since that would spoil things won't it? Onto the applications and send in those great characters! (I'll make sure to put it on my profile.) This one's a big bigger than before, but for good reasons.  
**

 **Application:**

 **Name: (While I wasn't too hard on this last time, let's stick to Japanese names (First Last would be helpful as well) I may pick other names, though likely only one or two)**

 **Age: (High School Level Ages please)**

 **Gender:**

 **Title: (Ultimate _ or SHSL _ whatever you prefer, but I'll be using SHSL in the story)**

 **Appearance: (Basic stuff: Hair, Eyes, Height/Weight, notable markings/scars/other)**

 **Clothing: (Same as last time, same stuff the whole story. Only other new thing: Try to keep the clothing similar to the character's talent)**

 **Personality: (Really the biggest thing I need, a paragraph or so (not one of those pansy elementary school paragraphs though) but no more than 3 or 4 of them. (Any more is hard to keep track of I've realized, even if its an in-depth character.) Keep the Personality understandable with talent, and not everyone can be good at the trials.)**

 **Bio: (Same as above, enough to make me understand your character enough to do them justice.)**

 **Likes: (Self-Explanatory)**

 **Dislikes: (Self-Explanatory)**

 **Strengths: (3-4 Please)**

 **Weaknesses: (3-4 Please)**

 **Hobbies: (Anything they do with their spare time, even if its related to their talent mention it)**

 **Who they'd get along with: (Description)**

 **Who they wouldn't get along with: (^^^)**

 **Who they'd be neutral with: (^^^)**

 **Who they'd "Like": (I promise nothing, but you never know)**

 **Some things they'd say: (Just a few lines, whatever you want really)**

 **Possibility of killing?: (Why they would? Motive? Escape? Other? Just for Fun?)**

 **Possible Execution: (Just in case I blank on one, but I'll likely make one up on my own if I can)**

 **Mastermind: (Could they be it? If no, why not. If yes, why)**

 **Other: (Anything I left out?)**

 **Guidelines:**

 **A few rules to remember:  
**

 **1: I will only accept characters through PM. So get an account and send it in if you want a chance, I'll just delete them otherwise.**

 **2: No canon talents/ RoMK talents. This means so Linguist, Magician, Jack of All Trades, E-Sports Athlete, Janitor, Parkourist, Game Developer, Composer, Societal Dropout, Private Investigator, Carpenter, Doctor, Poet, Chemist, Attorney, or Survivalist. Anything else goes, be creative**

 **3: Only one per person for now.**

 **4: If I accept your character, I get all control over their fate, whether they become a killer, victim, survivor, or mastermind. I don't want anyone to come whining to me if your the first to die. Everything happens for a reason.**

 **5: Having trouble with a talent? Just ask, I might have something for you.**

 **6: All rules are subject to change at any point if I wish.**

 **7: Have Fun. Its an order.**


	2. Prologue: Here We Stand I

**Alright everybody, I had some free time this weekend so I managed to get this out, though its only two characters** **other than Shiro that** **we're meeting. So far I've selected a few characters, and I'm still deciding on others. So applications are still open probably until the next chapter comes up. Well for now there's nothing here, like in RoMK this part's usually going to used for replying to reviews for when I get them.**

 ***Update Sorry about the bold. Not sure how that happened but its fixed now.**

* * *

 _Just one more step._ I thought to myself as I reach for the next shelf, my eyes currently locked on a large book near the top of the ten foot tall bookcase. Currently I had no clue why I was even bothering with it, considering the situation I was stuck in, but having a task to focus on helped me think. Having only woken up a little under an hour ago, I found myself laying in the middle of a dimly lit hallway and after wandering around for several long minutes, learned I wasn't the only one there.

The person I had met had quickly pointed something I hadn't noticed until then. Pinned to my vest was a long pin with two things written on it. The first was Toshiro Kunikida, which of course was my name. The next was what I assumed was an abbreviation and a title. S.H.S.L. Story Teller. I had no clue what the first part meant, but I could easily guess that Story Teller refereed to me being well known for making up stories from scratch. Apparently one of the people that came to listen to me every so often had been writing down my stories, and eventually a book full of them found its way onto my front porch.

The other person was a girl with dark brown hair who seem to be around my age. After listening to her talk for several minutes about being happy to finally find someone, my eyes settled on her pin, which read Megumi Kiko, S.H.S.L. Volunteer. Once she settled down, Megumi told me that there were several other people inside the building, though none of them could find the doors leading to outside.

Megumi had shoulder length dark-brown hair that was curled into waves and a ponytail in the back that held the pieces of hair that seemed too curly, along with short bangs that curl to the left side of her face and stop just above her eyes and cover her eyebrows. She has brown eyes and a tiny mole under her right one, and seemed to be around five six, just taller than me.

She wore a white sundress with yellow accents, the dress having a small pocket filled with pens near her heart. She also wore short white socks and white flats and what seemed to be a pair of disposable gloves.

Once she told me that everyone was waiting in a small cafeteria, I told her that she should go tell them that she found someone else, and she agreed without waiting a single second, running off before I could say another word.

It was seconds later that a soft beeping sounds began to come from my vest pocket. Upon investigating, I found a small rectangular device similar to a phone inside. After fiddling around with it, I found that one of the icons was flashing on and off in the corner and quickly selected it. Several seconds later I found myself staring at a small picture of the girl I had just met. Megumi stared back up at me, before a message quickly flashed before the screen.

* * *

Megumi Kiko

Super High School Level Volunteer

Status: Alive

* * *

The message didn't explain much, only telling me what S.H.S.L. had meant and telling me ( _as if I didn't know)_ that she was alive. The rest of the handbook was either locked or did nothing to help me, so I shoved it back into my pocket. A few minutes later I found myself in the library, where I would soon begin climbing the shelves.

"Shiro? You in here?" Startled by the new voice, I lost my grip on the shelf and found myself tumbling into the next one, with the bookcases coming crashing down around me. Now on the floor, I found myself staring up at the ceiling, currently contemplating beating the crap out of the owner of the voice. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." I muttered, slowly pushing a small pile of reference books off me and rising to my feet. The small library was a giant mess now, with nearly all of the books covering the floor and several of the shelves completely broken. "You really could have knocked."

"Sorry. It was important." I quickly turned towards the source of the voice, finding myself staring up at the tall man in a suit, who was currently carrying an unconscious girl on his back. "I found this."

I stared at him in disbelief for a second, before covering my face with my hands and sighing. "Don't say that like you found a lost kitten or something Ban." I quickly looked around the room and walked over to the only part of it spared of the mess, a small reading table in the back corner. It only took a second to clear off, though I figured I'd still have to explain to Ban what he needed to do.

Bankei Yamazaki was the second person I met in the building, shortly after Megumi had left to tell the others about finding me. Titled S.H.S.L. Salesman, he was ridiculously tall, standing around six foot three and had short, well kept light brown hair. He also had blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of large wire-framed glasses. He wore a dark blue pinstripe suit jacket over a long sleeved blue shirt and black tie, along with pinstripe pants to match his jacket and dress shoes.

"Drop her on the table Ban." I explained to the taller boy, rubbing the side of my head, which was one of the few places I had hit on my way down. Ban unceremoniously dropped her onto the table, her head slamming into the wood as she landed. "I didn't mean it literally!" I shouted in disbelief moving over to make sure that she was alright.

"Oh… Sorry." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "My bad."

I quickly looked over towards the door, making sure nobody had seen or heard what had happened. Looking back at the girl once more, I turned back to Ban, shaking my head. "Please, just go find Megumi or one of the others. I don't know a thing about making sure she's alright."

"You've got it." Ban stated, before walking out of the room once more, leaving me alone once more, however, this time with an unconscious girl. In order to make time go quicker, I began to slowly pick up the books and pile them into the other corner, hoping to try and organize the room once again. As I dropped a small pile I heard a light beeping coming from under the books and quickly walked over towards a massive pile and began to dig.

Several minutes later I found my handbook lying under a book about trains and quickly shoved my hand into my vest's right pocket, confirming that it was ripped. "Just perfect." I muttered, grabbing the handbook and selecting the flashing message once again, finding another message.

* * *

Bankei Yamazaki

Super High School Level Salesman

Status: Alive

* * *

I wondered why Ban's message hadn't went off before, but shrugged it off and went back to work. Around ten minuets later I finally noticed the mirror in the back of the room, finding myself staring back at my reflection.

The rather short boy staring back at me had forest green hair and brown eyes. He was extremely skinny and wore plain dark blue t-shirt over a striped black and white long sleeve shirt. Over that he wore an abnormally long black vest with a hood that he keeps unzipped. He also wears a pair of dark jeans and black shoes.

It didn't bother me that my clothes made me look like a bum, not that much bothered me at all. The clothes were just something threw on randomly one day that kept me warm enough that I actually liked wearing them.

"Ugh… what the..." I quickly turned towards the table, spotting the girl now attempting to push herself up once again.

"Careful, trust me you don't want to stand too quick." I told her, watching her attempt to get on her feet, only to drop straight down immediately. "Told you."

"Where am I?" she asked, pulling herself back to her feet using the table. I quickly dropped another pile of books to the floor and turned, brushing my vest off once more.

"Dunno."

"Some help you are." she muttered, looking around the room. "What a mess."

"Thanks." I muttered, before the soft beeping began yet again. The girl stared at me as I pulled the handbook back out and selected the message once more. As I stared at the girl's picture, the beeping started again, this time coming from her own pockets.

* * *

Umeko Tachibana

Super High School Level Animator

Status: Alive

* * *

"Umeko huh..." I muttered, looking back up at the girl, who had found her own handbook and managed to find my page. "Weird name."

"Coming from someone named Toshiro."

I grinned and slipped my handbook into my pocket, shrugging my shoulders. "I'll give you that one." Umeko slowly walked over to the downed bookcase, shaking her head. She had pixie cut dyed plum purple hair with a thick black headband with a plum decoration on the right side in it and warm brown eyes behind full framed rectangular oval glasses. Umeko wore a long sleeve white and neon green striped shirt with a dark purple short sleeve shirt over it, both form fitting and midriff baring. She also wore black denim short shorts with tights underneath, the right leg being purple and he left being green, along with black belted boots that end just inches under her knees. Her ears are pierced several times-four times in the cartilage at the top of her ears, twice in the lobes-and she wears small black hoop earrings in each piercing. She also had a nose piercing on the right side of her nose that she wears a small stud in.

"I'm guessing this is your handiwork shorty?"

"I'm definitely taller than you." I stated, shoving my hands into my pocket. Taking one last look around the room, I grabbed a small notebook that was on the floor and turned towards Umeko. "There's a bunch of others that are probably waiting to see us. Or so I've been told."

"Lead the way shorty." she stated, crossing her arms and waiting for me to start walking.

I sighed shaking my head and walking out the door. "You're going to keep calling me that aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

 ** **I know its a rather short chapter, but I really just wanted to get started. I didn't want to start exploring the building in the chapter (since once I get into detail it kinds gives away what kinda building there in.) So we've met four of the characters so far, none of them really getting too much screen time**** ** **or development**** ** **, which is planned since this was meant to be short. Next one I promise we'll get more of these four, along with the introduction of three or four more characters.****

 ** **If your reading this day one you might notice some mistakes. I'm going to come back and update it sometime tomorrow, but I'm really tired right now and I won't have much time on tomorrow, so I'd like to get this out now.****

 ** **As for applications. I've selected around half of what I'm looking for so if your wondering its still open. If I could ask I need more girls than boys, but whatever you'd like to send in is fine. Thanks again for reading everyone! Leave a review if you'd like.****


End file.
